Akame Ga Kill: Changing Tides
by reptileemperor4
Summary: Wave has joined Night Raid in order to change the corrupt Empire by siding with the people he initially wanted to defeat. How will he fit in with these band of thieves? Is Night Raid willing to cooperate with their former enemy? Together, can they take down the Capital?


**Hey guys**

 **One day, I was looking at all the fan fiction for Akame Ga Kill and saw the lack of Wave stories, so I decided to make one with an entire story thought out.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **1\. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so I will try to keep all the characters personalities intact as the manga does.**

 **2\. Not only will this be my first fan fiction, but it is the first time I'm writing anything just for fun, because everything that I've ever written in my life has been for school or resumes.**

 **3\. Because of this, my writing may not be the best or may not be the kind you will be used to seeing on this site, so please go easy on me, I'm new to this.**

 **4\. If you have any tips for my writing please feel free to leave comments to help me improve.**

 **5\. The story takes place after chapter 48 of the manga, but the first chapters are part of a prologue that lead up to the events after the chapter, so it will all be in past tense. So keep that in mind.**

 **6\. As for pairings I already know who I will pair up with who.**

 **7\. I don't own Akame Ga Kill (Of course I don't, I mean the site is literally called FANFICTION, lol)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Part 1**

 **Wave's POV:**

My name is Wave, I am a former member of the Jaegers and now I am a member of Night Raid. But before I get to that, I think I should start from the beginning.

xXx

Before I came here after working in the Imperial Navy, I was excited to be fighting for the Capital and having the privilege to work under a General nonetheless. But ever since I stepped foot into the Capital, I've seen many terrible things no one should witness. Because of the corrupt government, the citizens suffer from rampant poverty, the rich take advantage of the poor and treat them as though they were cattle, going so far as drugging them, poisoning them, and do unimaginable things all because they were rich. The people here are far more disgusting than Danger Beasts. It's as though as everyone in the Empire was hit and infected by a plague of evil. I've even heard of a wealthy family in particular that enjoyed luring folks from the countryside with false sincerity and kindness and enjoyed torturing their victims and rendered them with disease, while the mother of the household kept a diary detailing each victim's reactions. Apparently not long ago, the family had been slaughtered for their misdeeds. I guess karma tends to find its ways.

However, the worst cases of crime to occur in the Capital were caused by the secret police, Wild Hunt, a group led by the bastard son of Prime Minister Honest, Syura. Supposedly, the group was formed to compensate for the loss of the Jaegers, but all they ever did was cause more chaos. Using the title of the Prime Minister's son, they abused their power to do as they pleased, which included murder, torture, raping men, women, and even the children were not spared. Those who were still remaining in the Jaegers, including myself wanted nothing to do with those monsters whose cruelty knew no bounds. At first, as much as it infuriated me, I felt like I had no choice but to overlook their actions, but it wasn't until they crossed the line when they decided to rape and kill my late comrade's wife and child on top of his grave. I've never felt so helpless in all my life. I promised myself that I would keep them safe. If that wasn't bad enough Syura even harassed and tried to rape Kurome in front of me. That was the final straw. It was at that moment when I snapped and dealt a huge blow to that prick's face and sent him flying across the palace hall. I poured all the anger and hatred that I held in into that punch and boy did it feel good to unleash it on that son of a bitch. It no longer mattered to me who he was, I refused to let him disturb the peace any longer.

Soon after, we engaged in a fist fight with Great General Budo acting as the judge, which was the reason why we weren't able to use our Teigu, for if we did, it would mean execution on the spot. It was a tough battle at first, and it looked as though Syura was about to win. As I was about to pass out, I remembered the image of Bols' wife and daughter's corpses, and gathered all of my energy to get back up again. There was no way in hell I was going to lose to that bastard. After getting up, Syura was no match for me from there on out because little did he know, I've been reading all of his moves since the start of the fight. I dodged all of his attacks and landed with a couple of heavy blows on him and finished him off with a powerful uppercut knocking him out cold. Let me tell you, seeing him fall by my hands was the most satisfying thing I've ever experienced. Despite being declared the winner, I wanted to continue beating his unconscious body because he hasn't suffered nearly enough and I wanted him to feel all the pain he inflicted on everyone else even if it's just a little more. (He actually says this in chapter 47) However, before I had a chance to do so, Budo appeared in front of me at lightning speed and then knocked me out telling me that I should be satisfied with my victory and not bathe the palace in blood.

After I woke up, I was treated by Kurome and apologized for ever calling me weak. You know she has acted very different after that. Run later came to check up on me, and told me his story on why he has joined the Jaegers. Apparently Run was once a teacher for children in a farming peaceful village located in a central area in the empire. He was a fantastic instructor who was greatly adored by all the children who seemed to have bright futures ahead of them. But one day, when Run came to the classroom all the children were slaughtered and the entire classroom was tainted in their blood. Despite this heinous crime, because the town wanted to keep its reputation of a peaceful village, it was covered up and swept under the rug. It's just one problem after another with the empire. So, Run took it upon himself to rise above the ranks in the military and lucky for him the village governor, who happened to be a woman, took a liking to him which it also where he obtained his teigu. (In actuality, Run seduced her but he felt that he shouldn't share that part with Wave) Pretty soon he became the right hand man of General Esdeath and second-in command of the Jaegers. He told me that he chose to correct the empire from the inside, and if he hadn't chose that path he would probably have been part of the Revolutionary army that the Empire has been fighting against. Kurome was glad to hear him choose the "right path" but I honestly didn't know what to feel. I told him that I was behind his plans to change the empire 100%. After informing me that Esdeath was to return after dealing with the Westerners, I felt confident that the problem with Wild Hunt would be taken care of in no time. He then told me, "So don't worry Wave. Please rest up and recover." But who would have thought those were the last words I was ever going to hear from him.

That same night, I never thought things would take a turn for the worst. I knew that Run was looking for the culprit responsible for the murder of those kids, but what he didn't tell me was that the same culprit was a member of Wild Hunt. It was a guy who went by the name of Champ, a "serial killer entertainer" He was a sick pedophile that dressed as a clown and would rape innocent children before killing them. From what Kurome told me, in his twisted mind, he claimed he was doing a good deed by preventing "angels" from growing into filthy adults. I usually don't have any ill will towards anybody, but I hope he rots in hell. Not wanting me to tag along, after I went to sleep, Run snuck out of the palace to settle a personal vendetta with Wild Hunt. Kurome, who automatically understood this tagged along with him to help him get his revenge. I don't know all the details, but everything got all out of hand. After a long battle, Run finally avenged his students and succeeded in killing Champ. But shortly after that, Night Raid showed up and took out 2 other members of Wild Hunt in the process. They would have gone after Kurome as well but using the remainder of his strength Run had succeeded in getting away from Night Raid. So yeah, Run got his revenge, but at what cost? Now I lost a friend, or at least I would like to say that compared to what actually happened. Seeing that Run was about to die, Kurome struck her Yatsufusa into Run's body killing him and then turning him into one of her puppets. I knew that Kurome had some problems but I didn't think that her mind would be so warped to that extent. This Empire just has to change no matter what. My friend didn't even get to die in piece dammit!

I've had many things have been going through my mind since then. I began to question many things; my purpose for being here, my accomplishments since entering the Capital, how many more of my friends have to die before this is all over, but most importantly am I fighting for the right reasons? I had too much to deal with that night but the following day was when everything changed.

My morning was pretty much the same as always. I would wake up, eat breakfast with the remaining Jaegars, though it was just Kurome and me, and our captain is out fighting the westerners. Kurome offered to summon Run to join us for a meal but I strongly objected. I don't want Kurome to use her powers in such a way. After that, I showered longer than I usually did and it was also much quieter. Kurome teased me how that wasn't going to wash away that fish smell I always have, but I was too lost in thought to be bothered with her insult. Kurome was then called to go assist a special unit to assassinate key members of the revolutionaries. So, that pretty much left me all alone in the palace. I continued my usual routine which consisted of heavy workouts, bodybuilding, building stamina, and honing my sword skills. During the middle of it, I heard an explosion followed by many cries for help, and it came from the within the town. I felt this sensation before, when Wild Hunt publicly executed civilians before torturing them. So I grabbed my Grand Chariot and headed out of the Palace racing without a moment to lose.

Wild Hunt was made up of people that just didn't deserve to live. Along with Champ, there was Enshin, a former pirate that loved to cause chaos. During his time in the Empire he enjoyed raping women every chance he got. He was killed by Night Raid's Akame. Cosmina, a singer who had a sick sense of a playful nature. With her teigu, which took on the form of a microphone which amplified her voice that created strong sound waves capable of obliterating her victims. She also had a perverted nature, and was pretty fond of Run, which he took advantage of to get close to Wild Hunt's trust. She was taken out by the same girl of Night Raid that blew me away into the sky during my battle with 3 members of Night Raid at once. However, but there's still a handful of members left. There's Izou, a bloodthirsty samurai that enjoys cutting down people to "feed" to his sword. Dorothea, a crazed alchemist who takes on the appearance of a little girl with a teigu (Absordex) that allows her to kill her victims, which she always did on a whim, by sucking them completely dry. And of course, there's the bastard son of the Prime Minister and leader of the band of criminals, himself Syura. He was a cruel and sadistic man who enjoyed terrorizing the innocent and killed them as he pleased. He views everyone as his toys, especially young women and would constantly violate them. Because he was the Prime Minister's son, no one dared opposed him. I'm glad I had the chance to pummel him to a bloody pulp but I'm not just done with him yet. He still hasn't suffered enough for killing and raping Bol's wife and attempted to do it Kurome too. His teigu, Shambhala allows him to control space and can have him teleport people or himself to even long distances.

"It's them again! I have to get there as soon as I can. I'm the only one left in the Palace that can prevent any more casualties." I said as I activated my Grand Chariot and took off into the sky.

"I wont let you get away with this!"

xXx

Meanwhile

While taking a stroll in disguise to gather intel on the Empire, of all people Tatsumi just happened to come across the same cries for help. As soon as he heard the blood curling shrieks, he sprinted towards the direction that came from.

"I bet it's Wild Hunt again up to no good. This will be the perfect time to wipe them all out." he said as he activated Incursio and turned himself invisible so no one could see him.

"It's too bad that nobody else in Night Raid is here to help me out but perhaps I can sneak up on Wild Hunt until my invisibility wears off."

"I wont let you get away with this!"


End file.
